


Week Eight - “No, I said we were safer, not safe.”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Eight - “No, I said we were safer, not safe.”

“No, I said we were safer, not safe.”  
"What?"  
"Nobody is ever safe on a hunt. Especially not with you and your brother."  
Although he glared at me for a little while, he soon enough furrowed his brow, and then shrugged.  
"Point taken."  
"But don't worry." I added, standing on tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Not without you."  
It was then that I heard a crunching noise and drew my gun to stand by the door, looking through the crack we had left it open.  
"They're coming."


End file.
